Bienvenida al País de las Maravillas
by Axioma
Summary: La protagonista de esta historia no es Alicia sino tú, lectora. Conocerás a tus personajes favoritos como nunca antes los has visto.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fanfic, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Despiertas con el corazón palpitante, sabes que acabas de tener una pesadilla aunque no recuerdas de lo que trataba. Fijas los ojos en el techo para darte cuenta de que ese no es el techo de tu cuarto. De un brinco sales de la cama. La habitación en la que estas te es desconocida.

-Debe ser que aún estoy soñando-dices en voz alta mientras ríes nerviosamente. Enseguida te pones a inspeccionar el lugar y diriges la atención a una pequeña botella que está sobre el buró. En la etiqueta lees "Bébeme". Una sonrisa se forma en tu rostro al terminar de leer la familiar nota. "¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas?, que sueño tan divertido estoy teniendo"-piensas mientras destapas la botellita y bebes un trago. Nada malo va a pasar. Después de todo es sólo un sueño.

Esperas dos minutos y nada sucede. Te decepcionas pero qué más da. A veces los sueños no se dejan manipular. Entonces escuchas que tocan a la puerta de la habitación. Sorprendida te acercas con cautela a la puerta.

-¡Alicia! ¡Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a la fiesta!-gritó del otro lado una voz femenina-Ya es tarde, ¡Tan tarde!

Al asomarte por la cerradura, ves a un conejo blanco o mejor dicho una coneja blanca. La coneja tiene puesto un vestido estilo victoriano y lleva consigo un reloj de mano.

-Que tierna es-dices sin percatarte de que lo has dicho en voz alta.

-Esa voz… ¡Tú no eres Alicia! ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo!-exclama enojada la coneja blanca.

La piensas un poco antes de quitar el seguro a la puerta pero del otro lado solo hay una conejita gruñona que ningún daño te puede hacer. Cuando abres la puerta la coneja te mira por un segundo con ojos de sospecha y rápidamente dirige la mirada al interior de la habitación. Y entonces, abriendo los ojos como platos corre al interior de la habitación.

-¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! ¡El cuarto es un desastre!

-Así estaba cuando llegue aquí.

-No mientas, te he encontrado en la escena del crimen. Seguramente buscabas algo de valor para robar-te dice la conejita mirándote con sus ojitos penetrantes.

-Yo no soy ninguna ladrona-dices indignada.

-Ya veremos… Por ahora te quedaras conmigo a esperar a que Alicia llegue-hizo una mueca malvada y continuó-Cuando Alicia mire lo que le has hecho a su casa te hará pagar caro. Fuiste muy tonta al robarle al alcalde de la ciudad.

-¿Alcalde? ¿No querrás decir "alcaldesa"?

-No, ¿alcaldesa porque?

-Porque Alicia es mujer.

-¡Claro que no! Si Alicia es nombre de varón-dice mientras se tapa la boca para esconder su risita- Que cosas tan disparatadas dices, niña.

"Qué raro. A diferencia de la película y del libro, aquí Alicia es un chico. Espero conocerlo antes de despertar", piensas felizmente mientras observas maravillada lo real que se ve el sueño.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Si te gusto por favor deja comentario. Cuando escriba el siguiente capitulo lo subo.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo. Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 2

La aldea en la que te encuentras es muy extraña. Observas que está repleta de casas de diferentes formas y de colores brillantes. Pero lo que más te llama la atención es que unas son demasiado pequeñas para una persona y otras son tan grandes como mansiones. "Me pregunto quién vivirá en estas casas tan pequeñas" piensas mientras intentas ver atreves de una de las ventanas de una diminuta vivienda.

-Es una casa bonita, ¿no te parece? Lástima que eres demasiado grande para entrar a robar algo-dice sarcásticamente la coneja.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no soy una ladrona!-la miras enojada. Ella te devuelve la mirada y agrega-Si no eres una ladrona, entonces, ¿qué hacías en…

-Ahora que me doy cuenta…-dices interrumpiéndola a propósito-No hay nadie en las calles.

-Eso es porque todos han ido a la fiesta de no cumpleaños de su majestad, el rey blanco-dice la coneja blanca molesta por la interrupción. Enseguida abre su reloj de mano y se asusta al ver la hora-Es tarde, ¡tan tarde! ¡La fiesta pronto va a comenzar!

-Entonces apresúrate y ve.

-No puedo. Tengo que escoltar al alcalde hasta el palacio blanco, ¡me lo ha ordenado el rey en persona!-exclama angustiada.

"Pobre coneja blanca. Puede que no nos llevemos muy bien pero no me gusta verla así de preocupada. Quisiera poder ayudarla de alguna manera". En eso, una corriente de aire te da en la cara-¡achú!-estornudas cerrando los ojos-¡achú! ¡achú!. Al abrirlos ves que unos grandes ojos negros te observan desde arriba. Es increíble. Todo a tu alrededor se ha vuelto gigantesco. Incluyendo a la coneja blanca que ahora te mira con una cara muy graciosa de sorpresa.

-Deberías ver tu cara-te ríes de ella.

-¿Pero c-c-cómo…-tartamudea-¿Por qué te has vuelto pequeñita?

-No sé. Dímelo tú-dices al tiempo en que corres a asomarte por una de las ventanas de una casa que ya no te parece tan diminuta.

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo? Algo debiste de haber hecho para…-hace una pausa y continua-Ahora que recuerdo esta aldea es conocida por fabricar pócimas, ¿has bebido o comido algo sospechoso últimamente?

-¡Sí! En la casa de Alicia había una botella que decía "Bébeme" y tome un poco.

-Me impresiona tu ingenuidad. Pudo haber sido veneno, ¿sabes?-dice regañándote.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí-dices riéndote.

-No es que me preocupe por ti…-levanta una oreja-Oye, ¿escuchas eso?

-No.

-Escucho cantos, ven conmigo.

Te sorprendes un poco cuando la coneja te carga y lleva entre sus brazos como a una muñeca mientras da rápidos saltitos en dirección a donde están los supuestos cantos. Conforme avanzan empiezas a escucharlos tú también. Cada vez se escuchan más fuertes y más claros. Las voces cantan hermoso.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Si te gustó deja tu comentario. En el próximo capitulo saldrá Alicia, se los prometo.


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la tardanza. No sabia muy bien como seguir con la historia, pero aquí esta el tercer capitulo. También he intentado hacerlo mas largo que los primeros. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Capítulo 3

La coneja y tú han llegado a un parque muy grande y bonito. Al alzar la vista te sorprendes al darte cuenta de que hay una banca y dos columpios de exorbitante tamaño que dan sombra a casi todo el parque. Te parece que este parque está hecho para gigantes, aunque también observas que hay muebles y juegos de menor tamaño, algunos incluso tan pequeños como tú.

"Las voces sin duda provienen de allí" piensas mientras miras fijamente un quiosco que tiene sus paredes decoradas con jazmines que están cantando. "Espera, ¿esas flores están cantando?" piensas tallándote los ojos incrédula. Pronto tu pregunta es contestada cuando la coneja lleva tu pequeña figura al otro lado del quiosco. Observas boquiabierta de asombro como los dientes de león, lirios, narcisos, violetas, tulipanes, pensamientos, rosales y otras flores hacen un bello concierto para una persona. Un chico rubio que escucha atentamente la canción.

-"Nos enseñan cosas bellas las flores, de romances saben un sinfín…- mientras tanto la coneja te deja en el pasto- …Hay idilios y se habla de amores en la fiesta del jardín"-terminan de cantar. Y automáticamente aplaudes junto al muchacho y la coneja blanca.

-¡Gracias!-agradece la rosa roja que dirige el concierto al tiempo que hace una reverencia y las demás flores hacen los mismo.

-¡Alcalde, al fin lo encuentro! ¡Mire la hora! ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡La fiesta casi comienza!

-Pero, conejita blanca… Las flores me están regalando un concierto por mí no cumpleaños. Tengo que escucharlas hasta que terminen-contesta el joven alcalde sonriendo al ver como la coneja intenta jalar lo del brazo sin conseguir moverlo un milímetro.

-¡Hablo enserio! Si llegamos tarde afectara mi repu… ¡digo! Afectará su reputación, alcalde.

-Lo sé, lo sé-dice recostándose perezosamente sobre el césped-Es solo que casi los días tengo que ir a la fiesta de no cumpleaños del rey y creo que me empieza a aburrir la rutina.

-No es casi todos los días. Son sólo 364 días al año. No sé de qué se queja… ¡Oiga! ¡No se quede dormido!

-Mejor deja que duerma un rato, coneja blanca-dice en protesta un lirio.

-Sí, debe estar muy cansado. Después de todo ser alcalde no debe ser nada fácil-argumenta una margarita.

-Además, mira lo lindo que se ve dormido…-dice embelesada una pequeña rosa mientras las demás flores suspiran admirando al joven alcalde. Enseguida la coneja blanca gira los ojos como dando a entender que la actitud de las flores le parece absurda.

Te da un poco de pena admitirlo pero la verdad es que también has suspirado al contemplar al alcalde mientras duerme. "Que guapo es Alicia. Este sueño se vuelve cada vez mejor" piensas mientras miras embobada al susodicho muchacho y por descuidada tropiezas.

-¡Hay!-gritas al caerte, llamando la atención de las flores.

-Pobrecita, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta en tono de preocupación un diente de león.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias.

-Nunca había visto una flor como tú. Dime jovencita, ¿qué genero de flor eres?

-¡Oh no! Yo no soy una flor-dices conteniendo la risa-Yo soy una human…

-¡Yo sé lo que es!-te interrumpe un tulipán-¡Es una hierba!

-¡¿Una hierba?!-gritan horrorizadas las demás flores.

-¡Aléjate de nosotras! ¡No eres digna de estar ante nuestra presencia!

Todas las flores te empiezan a abuchear y correr. Incluso una de ellas te hecha agua con una hoja dejándote empapada. Están siendo tan crueles contigo que estas a punto de llorar pero te aguantas. No quieres mostrar debilidad ante estas flores tan groseras. En eso escuchas que Alicia se empieza a reír fuertemente. Se está burlando de ti.

-¿Están seguras de que es una hierba? A mí me parece un pez con toda esa agua-dice apuntándote con el dedo mientras se burla a carcajada.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Es obvio que soy una humana!-le gritas muy enfada, de nuevo al borde del llanto. Consiguiendo que inmediatamente Alicia parara de reír y se sorprendiera mucho ante tu reacción.

-Me marcho y no es porque me estén corriendo. Es por elección propia-dices mientras te alejas dando fuertes pisoteadas enojada.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas, por favor!-exclama con un deje de súplica en su voz-¡Lo siento mucho!

Te detienes a escucharlo. "Quizá es una trampa para volver a burlarse de mi" piensas con sospecha y amargura. El bonito sueño del país de las maravillas se parecía cada vez más a una pesadilla.

-Hablo enserio, lo siento mucho. Fui muy grosero contigo.

-Alcalde, no tiene por qué disculparse con esa hierba-dice una flor mientras te mira con desprecio.

-Nunca debí burlarme de ti. La verdad es que yo también soy una hierba-afirma el joven alcalde guiñándote el ojo mientras saca de su saco una botellita y bebe el contenido. El líquido le hace empequeñecer hasta quedar a tu estatura.

Las flores quedan escandalizadas ante la impactante revelación de su adorado alcalde. Entre la confusión Alicia aprovecha para tomarte de la mano y huir de la escena a través de una pequeña puerta que está en un árbol. Tu muy confundida con lo que acaba de pasar le sigues sin resistencia.

-¡Espere, alcalde! ¡Por ahí no se llega al palacio blanco!-escuchas a la coneja blanca decir antes de entrar a la misteriosa puertecita del árbol.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Si te gusto deja tu comentario.


End file.
